Everything Nothing
by Moirae333
Summary: Marcus Flint x Percy Weasley slash. Picking up the pieces of a destroyed relationship, both Marcus and Percy realise that love does indeed know the colour of your robes. One shot ficlet.


**Title: **Everything / Nothing

**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre: **Angst

**Spoilers:** Philosopher's Stone to Goblet of Fire

**Period: **circa 1999

**Pairings:** Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley

**Summary: **Picking up the pieces of a destroyed relationship, both Marcus and Percy realise that love does indeed know the colour of your robes. And they both were too selfish.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The plot, however, is created by the writer and is not to be replicated by another.

**Writer's Notes: **Written back in 2000, revised in 2002 and reposted. Still could do with more revisions, but oh well. Thanks to Leslie and Chaz for the beta job.

**Everything / Nothing**

_a marcus/percy slash_

He floats around the room in a doubtful stupor, his thoughts betraying his actions. His back burns as he gathers his belongings from what was once his home, his sanctuary from the world, from the war. His mind hurts from the constant thinking, constant scenarios. He dully wishes this could all be over. Stopping in the middle of the small, empty room, he hopes to hear the monotone voice of his lover, but nothing reaches his ears. His partner ignores the remorseful second glances as he sits before the telly, preoccupied with the mystical moving images.

He slams his suitcase shut, straightening to stretch out the aching muscles in his lower back. Cranking his head to the side, he runs his tongue along his lower lip, groaning as his neck cracks in relief. He's comfortable in his silence, and when his lover appears at his door, clearing his throat, the redhead jumps.

"You said you'd be gone!"

The man's voice was emotionless and cold. His lover knew that he was refusing to show emotions, refusing to admit to a weakness that was beyond his control. Impatiently, he brushes aside thick black hair from his ebony eyes.

"I know."

"Don't take all night, Weasley."

And with that, the Slytherin turns and leaves.

"All night," Percy whispers, fighting back the swelling tears. "All night I've been here Marcus, and all you can do is tell me to leave." He speaks to no one. Even if the brutish young man was still in the room, he'd still be talking to himself. Effortlessly, the suitcase is locked, and wrapping his slender fingers around the chrome handle, Percy lugs it through the room.

Walking past the sofa, Percy receives no glance from the man he loves.

He hesitates at the door, his hand and body freezing. "Marcus?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate!" Marcus growls.

But when Percy looks back, the telly is a black void.

They haven't tried to work out their problems, but that's only because there is really nothing to work out. The door slams shut, and only now does Marcus look back. And only now does he regret not fighting. But, as Percy had stated many times, fighting is not the best thing to do. So, he took the other option and just sat there.

Sat there while Percy packed and left. While Percy stated they were too different, that he should have left long ago. While Percy lied and swore and chose a career over love.

But now, with Percy gone, Marcus is free as well. With a hateful sneer, a decision is made. He will take the offer; become a Death Eater loyal to the Dark Lord. And he will be the one who kills a Weasley. Emotions never heal, and one day, Marcus will lie and tell himself that the Weasley never mattered. One day, he will make that pompous Gryffindor pay . . . this one day might not come soon enough.

Percy doesn't turn back for fear of what he might not see.

Through the false lies and delusional hate, it was Percy who finally gave Marcus the second glance that started it all five years ago. Percy didn't realise then that alliances tear people apart. Now that is his basis for leaving. It seems so long ago, and Percy was so stubborn. His ideals of perfection were once again challenged, and for the sake of his position at the prestige Ministry of Magic, he made the decision that, in the end, drove Marcus to the feet of the Dark Lord.

It took five years to build it all, but now how long will it take to forget the memories and bury the emotions?

He's never remembered The Burrow being peacefully quiet before. Though relaxing, it does nothing for Percy. Ginny and Ron are both at Hogwarts, this year will be Ron's last, and he is just like the twins. Ginny never did land her man; she takes after Percy on a personal and professional note. Fred and George are both gone, they sleep in each other's beds and own their successful joke shop. Percy has never seen them happier.

Back in his room, things haven't changed. Red curtains cover the windows, tattered and patched with black. A desk with old paperwork and schoolbooks still stands beside a closet full of old clothes. His parents didn't let him take everything; they said it wouldn't last, and only now does it occur to him that they were right. In the end, through everything, Percy was left standing alone, realising.

It took him this long to leave. Five years to realise that the anguish and nuisances were all for nothing, and that his parents were right.


End file.
